


Spare Clothes

by eternal_moonie



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: it's basically a 3 sentence story.I was given a choice to choose between 3 keywords.Spare change, clothes, or tire - your pick!I went with Spare Clothes.
Relationships: none really - Relationship





	Spare Clothes

Spare change, clothes, or tire - your pick!

He was running from the cops, the squad car lights aglow, chasing him down like he had committed a felony.

"Jesus Christ, I just forgot to get dressed, is that such a bad thing?!" he yelled back at them as he jumped over fallen trash cans the pickup must have surely knocked over after they had emptied them, almost falling down but managing to not stumble and continue the escape.

When his eyes beheld a guy praising his wares "Spare Clothes, Get Your Spare Clothes! Only One Kiss Per Payment" he could literally not believe his luck as he grabbed the guy close and planted such a kiss on him that made his cock harden to full hardon and when they parted from that steamy kiss the guy gave him some spare clothes to put on, causing the police to dim their emergency lights and drive on.


End file.
